wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Hero Ever Known
The Greatest Hero Ever Known is the Hundred Eighty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 13, 2017. Synopsis As the Eggman Empire is growing larger and more powerful, Paul Gekko has ordered the Mushroom Rebel Forces to leave their home planet to find the Dragon Balls by the name of the Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Departure to the Dragon Ball Universe= Every hundred years, on the eve of the Star Festival, a comet passes over the Neo Mushroom Kingdom and causes magical stars and stardust to fall to the planet below and the stone tablet about seven Dragon Balls was found by the Izumo Archaeologists. Peach invites The Mushroom Rebels, Mario Bros. and Ayame's group to her castle to join in the festivities and receive a special gift. As they arrives in the Castle Gardens, Paul heard a sound so familiar than before. As Paul says something about a bigger chill and a bigger legend, the Toads witness a five glowing objects moving through the sky in the distance and the light falls near the entrance to the castle. Paul Gekko was met by the Saints led by Seiya as one of the protectors of the former Mushroom Kingdom. The Saints were given a servant each to attend their needs during the festival. Paul asks why the Toads why are the Saints doing here, Seiya came here and heard of the conversation about Dragon Balls that can create the "Legendary Bubble Cloth", Seiya said that the Athena whom the Saints served are sent to retrieve the Dragon Balls to bring them to Princess Peach and because of this, the Saints were being chased and pinned down by the Fleet of Evil that was given to the creature named which Paul Gekko took noticed that it was the Eggman Armada. They then ask Paul for his help to defeat Freiza and his army. Paul decides that he will help them with the Mushroom Rebels aid not before Peach gives Paul the six star Dragon Ball. After preparations for immediate departure to find the Dragon Balls on the Dragon Ball Universe, Paul was kissed by Princess Peach for protecting the oath of the Mushroom Kingdom. On their way to find the Dragon Balls, unknown to the Toads and Princess Peach, a spy of Eggman's had heard their conversation and went to give the Emperor himself the information. As soon as he heard this, he knew this day would come and proclaims that the with the power of the dragon balls is the advantage to recapture Paul Gekko. It is the day of the children's summer party at the planet Wukong and Ayame's group has to land at the very perfect spot. |-|Meeting Gohan= After arriving at the perfect spot; the forest , The Mushroom Rebels has to set up camp and decorations for the summer party while his brother Sōma Gekko asks Paul where is he going, which he replied about finding a better surprise for the children who are the fans of Dragon Ball anime. Goku, hopping though the forest behind his house looking for some firewood. After finding and knocking down one of the largest trees in the forest with one punch, he picks it up and heads for home. When he gets there, Chi-Chi asks him to go out into the woods and look for Gohan, so they can go to Kame House. Goku agrees, and Chi-Chi tells him to take the Flying Nimbus so they are not late. Gohan walks out of the woods and hears a noise in the bushes, and thinking it is the butterfly, walks up to it. Instead of a butterfly, it is a Sabertooth Cat. Gohan tries to run, but trips on the ground. Gohan decides the best way is to play dead, so he lays on the ground. The tiger becomes confused, and licks Gohan's face and Paul's loud echoing search scares the tiger. Paul Gekko notices boy who was playing dead mistakenly thought the boy died in the forest. Paul discovered the red hat (that has a Dragon Ball on it). Interesting with the surprise, Paul Gekko hast go find the other dragon balls. Gohan gets up, and realizing that his hat is gone, starts crying, exclaiming his dad gave him that hat. He gets up and runs into the woods to chase Paul. Paul Gekko screamed and thought there was a zombie and tries to lose Gohan every way he can, going through bushes, around trees and over large rocks and he still does not lose him. Paul eventually stops at the a cliff. Gohan bumps onto Paul and both of them falls down , he faints. When Gohan wakes up, Paul is hanging from his tail upside down from a tree inches away from the ground and not hurt at all while managing to save his life. Goku is by the stump Gohan was sitting on earlier, calling for him. It then, goes back to Gohan trying to get across a river using stepping stones. He barely gets on one, and calls for his mommy and daddy again. He gets across the river and is walking along the rocks when he sees Paul giving his hat back but keeps the Dragon Ball. He introduces himself to Paul who is relieved that he thought there was a zombie of the jungle. The log unhinges itself from the rock and Gohan Paul goes into the river with the log. When he tries to grab onto it, the log spins, sending him further down the river, Paul uses it's tail to cling onto the log and holds Gohan's hand. Above, Goku is looking for Gohan using the Flying Nimbus and sees his son flailing on the log in the river. Goku calls his name and Gohan calms down once Paul sees Gohan's father above him. Gohan lets go of the log and flails around trying to grab the log. He grabs it and calls for his mom and dad repeatedly. Above, Goku is looking for Gohan using the Flying Nimbus and sees his son flailing on the log in the river. Goku calls his name and Gohan calms down once he sees his father above him. Paul has to let Gohan go on his back and goes over. Goku, thinking his son went over the edge, is about to jump over when he hears him crying above. He looks up to see Paul Gekko trying to calm the crying Gohan down on a top of a tree branch hanging over the cliff, above the waterfall. Goku flies up with the Nimbus and Gohan jumps and hugs his dad, thanking his Paul for saving him and Goku thanks Paul for finding Gohan which made Paul very happy and was concern of the summer party Goku tells him that the forest is not safe for the Mushroom Rebels and Ayame's group, telling him to go get cleaned up so they can go to Master Roshi's and secretly knows that Seiya had sent him there to retrieve the Dragon Balls to wield the Cloth like the other saints. Goku knows that Seiya is a good friend and already guided his family to the Dragon Balls much to Paul's relief. In the wasteland, the evil Piccolo feels a huge power coming toward him. it had revealed to be Freiza who knows of the Planet Wukong, which he called Earth was on the search for the Dragon Balls and eventually found a five star Dragon Ball. Piccolo gets mad and fires an Explosive Demon Wave at him, thinking he has destroyed him. However, when the dust clears, Freiza is not even hurt at all. Frieza comments that only Optimus Reptile (aka Paul Gekko) can defeat him and goes to his armada's flagship to find other Dragon Balls and commands his minions to go for an immediate search all over the world. Piccolo gets down and breathes, saying how he hit him full force and he did not even flinch. The mysterious Saiyan is flying towards the Power Level on his scouter and talks about how he still remembers the day they sent Kakarot to Earth. |-|Attack of Raditz= After being away for five years, Bulma is invited to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Krillin have been living. Goku arrives shortly, and introduces his son, Gohan, to everyone. Master Roshi points out that Goku named him after his Grandpa Gohan. Bulma is impressed with how proper Gohan's speech is, in light of who his parents are. Goku tells her how Chi-Chi is quite strict about the education Gohan receives, and how she does not let him train Gohan and brought Paul Gekko and his group. Everyone then realizes that Gohan has a tail, and collectively worries, but after a delicately-worded question to Goku, they are relieved to hear that his family goes to bed early, not giving Gohan a chance to ever see a full moon. Master Roshi is surprised at how Goku still has a lot of strength, especially considering his having settled down with a wife and a child. Bulma also sees that there is a four-star Dragon Ball on his hat and reminds it about her quest finding the Dragon Balls with Goku. Krillin asks Goku what he should wish for if he collects all seven Dragon Balls while throwing some stones at the ocean and Goku says that he doesn't know and throws a stone at the ocean. After the Summer Party and getting the Bubble Cloth-like armor to entertain the children from Shenron, Paul Gekko haven't been space travelling to other worlds for years and Goku sure knows these spaceships, but Master Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to Paul Gekko's words. Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather, Gohan found a strange space capsule in the woods, containing a baby Goku. He explains that, as a baby, Goku was violent and ill-tempered. Nevertheless, an accident caused him to fall and hit his head, causing a case of amnesia in which Goku forgot about his original Saiyan programming which, in turn, changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love. This new revelation shocks Goku, who tells Paul that he senses a strong presence headed their way. They think it's Piccolo from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago, but it's not Piccolo. The alien soon appears. Krillin, unaware of the strength the alien possesses, attempts to show him off the island. Raditz knocks Krillin through the side of Kame House with his tail. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, Raditz also claims that Goku is a Saiyan warrior, and that he and Goku are, in fact, brothers. This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid sometime after Goku's departure to Earth and that there are only four Saiyans left, including himself and Goku. Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Goku refuses, which prompts Raditz to notice Gohan, who still retains his Saiyan tail, which leads Raditz to threaten the fate of the child. Goku tries to stop him, but is dealt a powerful knee strike to the stomach, which sends him plummeting to the ground. Raditz then kidnaps Gohan, and tells Goku to kill one hundred Earthlings, if he ever wishes to see his son again. Unwilling to complete the task, Goku sat there and pondered on how get his son back when his archrival, Piccolo, shows up. The others are shocked to see him and immediately take up fighting stances. Piccolo assures them that he means no harm, and offers Goku a hand in defeating Raditz. However, he states clearly that he is not doing it to save Gohan, but rather just wants to make sure Raditz does not conquer the Earth, as he wants to do it himself. While the others do not trust Piccolo, Goku accepts the offer. Taking Bulma's Dragon Radar to locate the Four-Star Dragon Ball, that was on top of Gohan's hat. Earth's two strongest fighters then, depart from Kame House to eliminate the threat and rescue Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan keeps annoying Raditz by crying out. Getting annoyed each second, Raditz locks Gohan in his Space Pod. This distresses Gohan further, and, for the first time, he starts demonstrating his unlimited dormant potential, as his power level skyrockets. Raditz picks it up with his scouter, but unable to believe that a child could possess such power, he dismisses it thinking that the Scouter malfunctioned. That was until Goku, Paul and Piccolo arrive on the spot. Since the Scouter predicted their arrival, Raditz becomes shocked at realizing that his Scouter is not malfunctioning and that Gohan really does have a power level of 710. Goku declines the offer of life as a Saiyan and demands that Raditz give back his son. Raditz decides to give Goku one last look at Gohan before he dies. Seconds later, the powerful warriors begin to do battle. The battle is intense, but even with their combined strength, Goku and Piccolo are caught off guard by the evil Saiyan and with them distracting Raditz, Paul comes to Gohan's rescue. As Goku and Piccolo charge towards Raditz to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends them rolling away. He then fires a Double Sunday that destroys Piccolo's left arm. Piccolo, now with only one arm, reveals that he has a secret ace up his sleeve, but will need some time before he can charge up this new attack. Thus, Goku is given the job to stall Raditz for five minutes. Goku and Raditz begin their fight, but once again Goku is unable to keep up with Raditz. He is sent crashing to the ground, and even after unleashing a Kamehameha, Goku is unable to do any kind of damage to Raditz. Raditz then blasts Goku out of the sky with Saturday Crush. But the time is enough and Piccolo fires his most powerful attack, which he had originally designed to use against Goku: the Special Beam Cannon. The Cannon almost hits Raditz dead-on. However, Raditz is able to dodge it, which completely horrifies Piccolo. The attack did nothing but injure Raditz's shoulder and damage his armor. Raditz then continues to torture Goku by crushing his ribs under his foot. Gohan watches from inside the Space Pod, and Paul cracked it open in anger while sensing Uryon's arrival at the same time shocking Piccolo and Raditz. Unknown to them, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are watching the fight behind the bush. Raditz, reading Gohan's Power Level to be well above his own, begins to panic as Paul's Power Level synchronizing with Gohan's and sees that Freiza had already come to conquer the planet. Suddenly, Paul charges at Raditz and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him mortally wounded and Gohan charges at Uryon which hit him on the stomach and didn't even flinch. Raditz reads Paul's power again: it has substantially gone up to infinite and starts to panic as Paul charges at Uryon through Goku putting Raditz in a Full-Nelson, preventing the attack to defeat Uryon due to Paul and Uryon having the their own cult worship them as gods of war and hate. Though heavily injured, Uryon retreats back to the Egg Fleet led by Frieza who was informed that the seven Dragon Balls are gathered to the magical merry-go-round called the super roundabout which was guarded by Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. Freiza is most pleased of the roundabout's power and orders his army to conquer all cities where they found the super roundabout. Freiza order his minions to seize Kyoji and forced him to summon Shenron and wishes for eternal life. After becoming immortal, Frieza unveils his second to final forms as the seven Dragon Balls scatter across planet Wukong. Freiza sent Paul a seven star Dragon Ball as a message to meet him at the planet Namek until he defeats Vegeta in which he is aware that Kyoji Ōtsutsuki has been captured. Paul receives a note that the Dragon Ball comes from the planet Namek takes the unconscious Gohan from the others and carries him away to the Flying Pizza; his flagship. At the flagship, Gohan gets scared and runs around crying for his father. Paul tries to calm him down saying that he was the one who rescued him from the waterfall. then he calmly says to listen. Paul explains to Gohan that Paul had killed Goku to get to Uryon and failed. Gohan then begins crying and hugs Paul who was comforting him. Gohan is sleeping along with Paul atop a mountain. Then Gohan wakes and has to pee, he unexpectedly transforms into a Great Ape. Paul wakes and uses his Tailed Beast form as the attempt to calm Gohan down but was flung to the moon and eventually broke into 9 pieces like a slingshot lands smoothly down where Gohan reverts to normal. Paul meets Android 10,000 who is from the altered future and cuts it's tail. Paul Gekko and Android 10,000 trains Gohan on how to use Ice Make Magic and any other magic based on martial arts and succeeded. |-|Meeting Vegeta= =Unlikely Client= Yajirobe prepares to leave, but then remembers to tell them not to wish Goku back to life. Uranai Baba said he’s training in the afterlife. He speeds off, and everyone wonders about the stuff he’s just told them. They see another air car coming by, but this one is different. Kame-Sen’nin freaks out when they notice it’s Chi-Chi. Gyūmaō bows down before Muten Rōshi, and then Chi-Chi wants to know where Goku and Gohan are. “Uh…the truth is…” Sometime passes, and then Chi-Chi freaks out when she hears Gohan was taken by Paul Gekko. Gyūmaō asks why Goku didn’t do anything, and Kame-Sen’nin says Paul Gekko ate him. Chi-Chi then faints. A crowd gathers around the two craters in East City, and they watch as a person exits one of the space pods. Piccolo and Gohan both sense that the Saiyans have arrived, as does Yamcha, Kuririn, Yajirobe (well, actually, he is just sitting somewhere eating some meat), and Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu. Both Saiyans are out of their ships now, and the little alien is not too impressed with Earth. The big alien then lifts his hand, and causes the entire city to explode, save them and their space ships. The big alien says he might have been a little too polite with his greeting. The little alien scolds him, referring to him as Nappa, and says they are not here to show off, and this planet can not be sold for much anyway. Nappa calls the little alien Vegeta, and states that they are just here to get a wish from the whatever-Balls. Vegeta says they are Dragon Balls, and first they will get information from the guy who killed Raditz. To begin they will search for the person with the highest battle power on the planet, because that will either be whoever killed Raditz or Kakarot's son. Nappa wonders about there being a few people on this planet with battle powers over 1,000, but Vegeta says they are still no match for them. In not much time, Vegeta finds the highest reading on the planet. “Alright, Nappa. Let’s go play!” As they fly away toward Paul, Nappa notes how much he likes the low gravity on this planet. Yamcha quickly notices that the two aliens have started moving. Krillin also notices, saying they are heading in the direction of two large power levels. He wonders if they are going toward Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu, or towards Piccolo and Goku's kid. Paul yells at Gohan, “They’re coming…!! “, and Gohan says he is ready. Elsewhere Tenshinhan prepares to fly off and tells Chiaotzu to stay put, but he refuses since he went to all the trouble training for this. At Kame House, Bulma and everyone else are watching on the news about a large-scale earthquake in East City. Kame-Sen’nin knows that means they have come. Bulma puts on the eye device she repaired and wants to find their location, and Oolong whines about not wanting to die. Kame-Sen’nin says they had just get in the way if they go, and all they can do is wish everyone good luck. Pu’er tells Yamcha not to die, and Bulma tells Goku to hurry, who is shown still racing down Serpent Road. Paul teaches Gohan on how to eat tons of meat and trapping the predator by filling the giant bowl with sake, the carnivorous Paozusaurus drank the bowl Paul guides Gohan to cut the rope and then slice Paozusaurus's tail off and it worked. Due to being drunk with sake, Paul cooks the meat perfectly and feeds Gohan some which reminded him of Vent and Aile, as adopted sibling of their own. Paul, Android 10,000, Gohan and Krillin prepare for the worst and meet the Saiyans face-to-face, where Piccolo learns of his origins on the planet Namek. Yajirobe also learns of the Saiyans' arrival. A police inspector and journalists watch him surprised and Yajirobe yells and repeats that "It WAS the Saiyans!" The inspector questions what Saiyans are, and Yajirobe answers the question to him. Yajirobe uses this occasion for profit, telling that the Z Fighters are his men and will take care of the Saiyans. Gohan is feeling rather intimidated by these powerful beings, but Paul and Piccolo encourage him to keep them from psyching him out. Their encouragement works and Gohan returns his focus to the battle at hand. The Saibamen strike first, and Krillin and Piccolo go on the defensive while Gohan stands paralyzed with shock and awe, as they battle around him with lightning speed. One Saibaman catches Gohan off guard and knocks him away, and two more Saibamen attempt to get near him, but Piccolo comes to his defense and stops the them from harming Gohan. In a brief break, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu appear and join the fight. The two ask why the Saibamen are there, and they are then acquainted with Gohan for the first time. Yamcha also arrives, enthusiastic to test his new abilities. Vegeta suggests that they hold a small contest with the Saibamen, since they are now six Z Fighters against six Saibamen. The Z Fighters accept, since this may buy them time for Goku to arrive. Tien volunteers to fight first, and quickly dominates his opponent. The Saibaman, however, stands back up, only to be destroyed mercilessly from behind by Vegeta for apparently holding back, warning the remaining Saibamen to fight at their best. Krillin volunteers to go next, but Yamcha requests to go instead, on the basis that Krillin has already been wished back to life with the Dragon Balls and will be lost forever if anything happens to him. Yamcha battles a Saibaman and apparently defeats it with a Kamehameha. He then becomes cocky enough to challenge the remaining four Saibamen by himself, but the beaten Saibaman wakes up and catches him by surprise by latching onto him. The Saibamen then self-destructs while still holding Yamcha, killing the both of them instantly. Paul Gekko unleashed boastfully ate the all of the Saibamen by himself which the Saibamen then self-destructs forcing him to burp-like roar in his place. Vegeta sees his power level increase. To Vegeta's fury, Paul's power level has gone past 8,000 making it 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. Nevertheless, Nappa mocks Paul's overpowering strength and challenges him, but he is struck down by his eight tailed form and his "Gorilla Punch" which easily and incapacitates Nappa by breaking his back and throwing his limp body at Vegeta's feet. Though Krillin congratulates Paul for for defeating Nappa, Paul tells Tien, Piccalo, Gohan, Krillin and Chiaotzu that Goku has finally returned and the he has a client from Namek who was working with Eggman through codename; Fair. Rare. Intelligent. Extra. Zapping. Alien. and when Gohan asked who is the client which he answered his name was unknown for a reason. This enrages Vegeta for not knowing that Freiza was already at Namek with his own fleet of ships and forcing Paul to stall him more, and the final straw occurs when Nappa pathetically begs for help. Outraged, Vegeta takes Nappa's hand in his own, but throws him into the sky and fires a powerful blast which hits Nappa and obliterates him completely, angrily telling him that perhaps Nappa wouldn't have been such a disappointment with his death. With Nappa finally defeated, Vegeta sets his sights on Goku, who orders Gohan, Tien, Piccalo and Krillin to return to Kame House and Paul and Android 10,000 to team up just like how he teamed up with his son in which he agreed. =Helping Goku= Goku requests that they fight elsewhere so as not to damage his deceased friends' bodies, and Vegeta accepts. As they fly off, Goku watches Vegeta out of his peripheral vision and wonders how powerful Vegeta really is. Gohan and Krillin look on, wondering if Goku can defeat Vegeta, but nevertheless start their own journey back to Kame House. Gohan agrees, though he seems somewhat reluctant to do so. Krillin puts his hands on his shoulders and reassures the boy, and they fly off with Krillin telling Gohan that his mother will be pretty happy to see him after all that time. Goku and Paul leads Vegeta to the Gizard Wasteland. Vegeta taunts Goku over his low Saiyan power level at birth and it being the reason he was sent away from Planet Vegeta in the first place, but Goku counters that he is grateful for being sent to Earth, and challenges Vegeta by telling him that even a low level Saiyan can surpass an Elite Saiyan with enough training. Vegeta merely smirks and prepares to fight him. The two Saiyans begin to fight and appear to be evenly matched until Vegeta manages to land a few good blows on Goku. Goku realizes that he is facing an opponent who may very well be stronger than him, but is excited rather than worried. He briefly powers up to Kaio-ken x2 and manages to topple Vegeta, who quickly retaliates and boasts about having encountered a similar ability before. Goku asked Paul why didn't he sync with him, which he replied that he can synchronize the brains of both children and adults at the same time and since Gohan helped Paul broke the moon into pieces, Goku's son won't be able to transform when it's in pieces and this made Vegeta decide find the moon to transform. After finding the moon broken into pieces, , he returns to Goku and reveals another way to transform. Vegeta tells Goku the origin of the Blutz Waves, reflected from the moon, and how they cause a reaction in the Saiyans. When thrown into the sky, the Blutz Waves are activated, allowing Saiyans to transform. It all seems to confuse Goku, until Vegeta creates a small, artificial moon with his own energy. With his tail gone, Goku is unaffected, but as Vegeta stares at it, he completes his terrible transformation into a Great Ape but Paul was forced to unveil his Eight Headed Serpent form which dwarfs Vegeta's ape form and let's it guard as Paul's teeth sinks and effectively squeezed heavily and cut it off, which returns him to his original form and Android 10,000 starts to panic stating that it's Snake City and Goku soon realizes that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his grandfather told him about many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a mindless rampage. After reverting, an angry Vegeta saw Paul's true power taken from the artificial moon and was beaten up badly by Paul's eight rampaging heads and finally Paul reverts after Android 10,000 revealed to him that Paul's future self made him and sister and he brought his sister to him since the day that Dr. Gero had turn him and sister into androids. Barely alive, Vegeta calls for his ship using a its control remote, however, Krillin gets to him before it arrives. Paul revealed that he is just about to grab Vegeta and bring it to his client when Goku telepathically tells Paul to spare him. In an emotional scene, Goku convinces Paul to let Vegeta live because he had never fought someone so strong and this made him more excited than scared. Because of this, Goku desires to have a rematch with him someday; he also expresses a belief that Vegeta may learn mercy and reform as Piccolo did. Though understandably skeptical, Krillin ultimately decides to trust Goku's judgment and lets Vegeta go. Vegeta vows to make Goku regret sparing him before he departs. |-|Battle of Namek= After the epic battle with the Saiyans, and as Krillin limps back towards Goku, a ship arrives with Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Korin. Chi-Chi, unconcerned about the fate of her paralyzed husband, only cares about Gohan, who, in comparison, is fairing much better. Goku is carried into the ship, and the group somberly heads off to gather the bodies of those who died. After doing so, Krillin comments on it being possible to revive everyone with another set of Dragon Balls on the planet Namek, Piccolo's home planet (Krillin overheard the conversation between Vegeta and Nappa about the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls). However, King Kai informs them a cataclysm had occurred there long ago and now there were only about 100 Namekians left in total. Bulma determines that it is possible to use engines from one of the Saiyan spacecrafts to travel to the planet, but in an attempt to bring the space pod to them, she blew it up. It seemed as if all hope was lost, until Mr. Popo appeared and said Kami had told him of a ship that might be able to take them to Namek (it was used by Kami long ago to escape the cataclysm on Namek). Mr. Popo and Bulma go and check it out, and they realize that it is, indeed, capable of the trip. They make their way back to the hospital and find that Krillin and Gohan are willing to go. So after a short trip to Kame Island, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin set off to a trip to Namek. They suffer some delays on their way to Namek, including finding an invisible spaceship full of orphaned kids, and getting stuck on a fake Namek. The Mushroom Rebels are already on their way to Namek to appreciate the client that Paul Gekko was working with. Meanwhile, Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to regenerate himself using a special Medical Machine. After fully recovering, Vegeta feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self-proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his former boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Wukong and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between him and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek (scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation) but Freiza is already immortal thanks to Wukong's Dragon Balls that was guarded by Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. After meeting Paul's new client on the Whale Shark Flagship of the Egg Fleet, the client revealed himself to be Freiza. Frieza sees how everyone was defying death using Dende's healing, so he takes to the root of the problem. After transforming, he quickly kills Dende with a Death Beam, meaning the fighters will have no more chances to be healed. He tries to blast Gohan as well, but Vegeta quickly saves him. A confident Vegeta decides to commence battle with Frieza and his newfound power. To his horror, no matter what Vegeta does, he is no match and Frieza still has the upper hand throughout the whole battle. When Ayame asked Frieza that he would release a guardian of the super merry-go-round since Wukong's Dragon Balls gave him immortality, Freiza shows his true colors and exclaims that he had "changed (his) mind!" When the Mushroom Rebels are feeling betrayed and guilty that they would have had some one to defend Paul, Frieza batters Vegeta mercilessly to the brink of death. Goku, still in the Medical Machine, awakens and realizes what is taking place and quickly rushes off to save his comrades. As Goku arrives, Vegeta swallows his pride and tells Frieza that Goku is the legendary Super Saiyan that will kill him. Frieza gets angry and blasts a hole using his Death Beam through Vegeta's heart. Before his death, with tears in his eyes, he tells Goku the truth of Planet Vegeta's destruction, how every Saiyan was forced to serve Frieza before most of them were killed, how Frieza took Vegeta from his father when he was a child and threaten to kill him unless he followed orders, how Frieza killed the king anyway along with Goku's parents and the Saiyan Race. In his last breath, Vegeta asks Goku to take vengeance for all Saiyans, and Goku then buries Vegeta. Fueled with rage at Vegeta's death, Goku honors Vegeta's request to take vengeance for Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, and begins to fight Frieza. The battle between Frieza and the Mushroom Rebels begins. Frieza and Goku seem perfectly equivalent for some time in terms of strength and speed. During the battle, Goku seems to have more clever ideas on how to fight and tricks Frieza several times. Goku used to his advantage the fact that Frieza needs to see his opponent and is unable to feel their energy. While Goku was under water during one attack, he used the Kamehameha wave as torpedoes to trick Frieza. Frieza then revealed that he was only using about a fraction of his power, and that he'll power up to 50%, which turns the tables in Frieza's favor. At Kaio-ken x10, Goku was being brutally beaten. Paul Gekko speaks to Frieza for double crossing him and revealed himself to be "Optimus Reptile". Frieza was surprised that the Ultimate Hero would show up and binds him with his death beam and. Luckily it turns out Android 10,000 was enraged forcing the Mushroom Rebel Fleet (which contains the revived Namekians) and the Egg Fleet to flee, and he rips the roof off the core causing it to crash on the planet Namek's core destroying the planet itself before smashing and slicing Frieza's limbs and tail off. Knowing Paul will die in the explosion, Paul uses the Flying Rajin Jutsu that Seiya taught him to teleport Paul to the Flying Pizza. Seconds later, Goku screams in agony and rage for Paul as planet Namek disappears from the Universe in a colossal, blinding explosion. 130 days later, the Namekian Dragon Balls are able to be used again. They are first used to transport Goku and Krillin's remains to Earth. However, Porunga reveals that he is unable to transport Goku's remains because he is not actually dead. After the second wish is used to bring back Krillin, the final wish is made to bring Goku to Earth, Porunga then informs them that Goku refuses to come back and will return later by himself. This leaves our heroes greatly perplexed, but arrive at the conclusion that Goku is coming home either way, and they accept his absence. All, that is, except Vegeta, who leaves in a space ship to search the universe for Goku and the key to becoming a Super Saiyan. With one wish remaining, it is used to resurrect Yamcha. Another 130 days (one Namek year) later, the Namekian Dragon Balls are ready again. The first two wishes are to resurrect Tien and Chiaotzu, and the final wish is to transport the Nameks to a New Namek that would have similar living conditions to their old planet Namek. Gohan and Dende share a tearful goodbye as the Nameks disappear to their new home, Gohan returns to his studies under his mother while Piccolo promises to aid Gohan in times of need. and life on Earth returns to normal... for now. |-|Android Attack= =Android 10,000's past revealed= A year and a half after planet Namek's destruction, the Mushroom Rebels are still waiting for the day when Goku finally returns home. Gohan, who has become worried of when his father will come home, begins to slack off on his studies and his mother hires a private tutor. However, she finds out that tutor is abusive and chases him off after he insults Goku. Meanwhile, Vegeta returns to Earth after failing to find any trace of Goku. Although rude and hostile, he reluctantly accepts Bulma's offer to live at Capsule Corporation since he has no where else to go. Bulma has developed some form of affection for him, but Vegeta does not notice this. Krillin has gotten over his breakup with Maron and resumes his training, as do Piccolo and Tien Shinhan Unbeknownst to them all, they are once again threatened. When Paul asked Android 10,000 why would Dr. Gero turn he and his sister into robots. Android 10,00 answered that they were experiments of the Red Ribbon Army by saying that Dr. Gero was loyal only to Commander Red much to the Z Fighters shock. Android 10,000 revealed that he is from the future where androids have ruled planet Wukong, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Android 18 kills Piccolo with a powerful kick to the abdomen, Tien Shinhan with a punch to his gut followed by a High-Pressure Energy Wave, and Future Yajirobe by breaking his katana before killing him with a High-Pressure Energy Wave too (this is a coincidence given the fact that Android 18 breaks Future Trunks' sword as well). The androids kill Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu but unfortunately, Android 10,000 and his sister didn't want this and that is when Paul Gekko have overwhelmed Android 18 and 17 and killed them by eating them by scrap by scrap and overload the their programming in rage for the destruction they had caused but spared Android 10,000 and his sister knowing that there is good within them. Paul had turned Android 10,000 and his sister human and bestowed them the ability to travel in time and that is how they Paul in the present day. =Meeting Trunks= Gohan changes to the Battle Armor he wore on Namek and flies to the Northern Wastelands, which is the spot where Frieza and King Cold arrive at. As Frieza and his father, King Cold, approach the Earth, the Z Fighters meet up near the landing site and prepare for battle. Without Goku though, they do not believe that they will stand a chance, but Vegeta and Piccolo insist that they must still face Frieza and King Cold no matter what. Frieza orders his men to search Earth for Goku's friends, kill them all and bring the bodies to him. However, a mysterious youth suddenly appears and swiftly cuts the soldiers down. Despite being a stranger, the boy appears to know Frieza, and seems intent on defending Earth from him. Frieza orders his men to search Earth for Goku's friends, kill them all and bring the bodies to him. However, a mysterious youth suddenly appears and swiftly cuts the soldiers down. Despite being a stranger, the boy appears to know Frieza, and seems intent on defending Earth from him. The mysterious youth confronts Frieza, King Cold and their soldiers. The soldiers attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More soldiers charge at the boy but they are easily handled. Frieza and King Cold laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and starts backing away in fear. Frieza responds by coldly calling him a coward and, as the soldier begs for his commander's mercy, Frieza impales him with his hand, thus killing him. The stranger announces that he knows Goku, and also that he is a Super Saiyan himself. He transforms into a Super Saiyan as Frieza looks on and trembles with fear. The Z Fighters wonder if it is Goku they are sensing, although Vegeta secretly realized that it couldn't have been Goku due to his gaining a power increase at such a speed that he reasoned to be impossible even for a Super Saiyan. Frieza tries 4 times to defeat the stranger, all failing. He fires a Supernova at the stranger, 10 times the size of the Death Ball that destroyed Namek. He catches it without trouble. At the youth's mocking, Frieza detonates the Supernova. Thinking the stranger is dead, King Cold briefly mocks Frieza for taking four attacks to kill the boy, with Frieza protesting. However, the man calls out to Frieza, firing off a Burning Attack. The two tyrants narrowly avoid the attack, but as Frieza suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the youth slices Frieza vertically in half. King Cold stares in shock while Frieza reaches his end. The stranger sets his sights on King Cold himself. The tyrant tries bribing the Super Saiyan by offering him Frieza's place at his side. He refuses, and King Cold decides to change the subject, asking for the strange visitor's sword. The youth gives him the sword, but King Cold had little real interest in it, believing him powerless without his weapon. After blocking a Dirty Slash by the tyrant, the youth fires off a God Breaker energy wave, which pierced King Cold's stomach, although not before the tyrant curses out Trunks for the deception. He pleas with the boy not to destroy him, but, with another energy blast, Frieza's father is no more. Another attack destroys King Cold's spaceship, much to the amazement of the Z Fighters. The youth then tells the others that he is going off someplace to wait for Goku, who will be arriving soon but caught the attention of Android 10,000 and then realizes that Android 10,000 was able travel to the the present as he saw Goku finally lands in one of the Ginyu Force's pods. He is shocked but glad to see everyone there, curious as to how they knew when and where to find him. Goku shares a warm welcome with his friends and appears surprised to see that Frieza and King Cold, who he sensed racing him to Earth in space have been defeated. As he asks who it was, Piccolo points out the mysterious boy, claiming him to be a Super Saiyan. While Goku is astonished, as well as never having met the boy, Vegeta irritably reminds him that they and Gohan are the only three remaining Saiyans left. The boy asks Goku to have a word alone, to the others' surprise, and Goku agrees. Once alone, Goku mentions that he could have beaten Frieza and King Cold to Earth and defeated them by teleporting himself there with a new technique he learned on the Planet Yardrat, which irritates the boy slightly as he realized he may have unnecessarily interfered with events. When Goku asked him what he meant by that, the boy agreed to explain, but then makes a condition by asking Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku accepts, and his friends see him power up to his new form for the first time, astonishing them. The boy also goes Super Saiyan and attacks Goku with his sword, but Goku effortlessly blocks him with his forefinger, impressing the boy. After seeing Goku's potential, the boy introduces himself as Future Trunks, the son of Future Vegeta, having traveled twenty years into the past. Though Goku is amazed at the mere thought of Vegeta being a father, Future Trunks goes on to explain the real reason of why he came: three years from now, a pair of diabolical Androids created by Dr. Gero, a rogue scientist who worked for the Red Ribbon Army, will appear and cause mayhem and destruction on an island nine miles (nine kilometers in the Japanese version) west of South City. By the time of Future Trunks' age, the Earth has been reduced to ruins with only a third of the population left, and that portion is constantly living in fear of the Androids' next attack. When Goku asks why the Z Fighters haven't done a thing to help the people, Future Trunks explains that the Z Fighters have all long been killed in action against the Androids by that time, and the only two left are Future Trunks and his mentor, Future Gohan, who eventually ends up killed by the Androids and the Dragon Balls will permanently disappear meaning that no one can be revived again after Future Piccolo is killed. Future Goku, however, does not die in battle, but catches a viral heart disease and passes away a few months before. Despite Future Trunks' description, Goku is distraught that he will not be able to fight the Androids. Impressed by Goku's determination, Future Trunks hands him a bottle containing the antidote for the heart disease, which does not exist in the present time. Goku then asks the boy who his mother is, and Future Trunks tells it is Future Bulma, confirming Goku's giggling suspicion, but causing him to fall over in laughter (with the rest of the Z-Fighters, especially Vegeta, expressing confusion with what had occurred, the latter wondering if the boy did something to knock Goku down). Future Trunks tells him that she broke up with Future Yamcha for good after she grew tired of him, so she sees Future Vegeta all alone and begins to cheer him up. He asks Goku not to tell anyone about his origins on the basis that Vegeta and Bulma may not conceive Trunks, erasing him from existence. Goku agrees and Future Trunks returns to his timeline in his Time Machine. =Escaping the Eggman Armada= Goku reunites with his friends, and Piccolo relays the story, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation with his superior range of attention, but does not say anything about Trunks or his parentage. Goku and the others vow to stick together and prepare themselves for the Androids' attack but the Mushroom Rebels have been prepared already and Ayame's group set off to find Dr. Gero's lab. While Android 19 and Dr. Gero sets out, Ayame's group have made it to sneak in. Ayame eventually found Android 10,000 and his sister's counterparts and Lyserg accidentally activates Android 17 and Android 18, who are not inclined to be under Dr. Gero's control and is aware of Android 10,000 and his sister reawakening and offers to join forces to kill Dr. Gero in which Ayame agreed and Android 18 released Android 16 who releases Android 10,000 and his sister to help defeat Dr. Gero. On an island nearby, they meet up with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Bulma who is carrying a baby. Goku tells her to leave for her own safety, but she says she wants to see the androids and then will leave. Krillin asks about the baby and Gohan assumes it is Yamcha's. Yamcha says that he is not the father. Goku says that Vegeta is the father and the baby's name is Trunks, much to Krillin and Gohan's surprise. Bulma asks how he knew because she has not told anyone yet, but he laughs it off. Piccolo asks where Vegeta is. Bulma does not know because they are not living together but says he has been training intensely for this day. They have thirty minutes to spare, so Krillin and Gohan entertain Trunks. When 10:00 comes and goes, the Z Fighters are suspicious. Gohan says that androids do not have a ki so they cannot sense them. Yajirobe arrives with Senzu Beans from Korin and leaves after refusing to fight. Seconds later, Yajirobe's hovercar explodes. The Z Fighters spot two figures lurking in the smoke from the blast. The figures race down into the city so fast that none of the fighters can see what they look like. As the Z Fighters cannot sense the Android's ki, they split up and go down into the city to find them. Yamcha makes his way to one of the lower cities where he encounters the Androids. The Androids resemble people, so they go undetected by Yamcha. Android 20 reveals himself as an Android by grabbing Yamcha by the mouth and draining the majority of his energy. There are two of them, Android 19 and Android 20. As Yamcha struggles, Android 20 punches him through his chest, severely wounding him but in the nick of time, Android 16 killed Android 19 and Ayame told Yamcha that Android 20 is Dr. Gero and Android 17 effortlessly kills Android 20. After turning Future Android 10,000 and his sister's counterpart, Androids 16, 17 and 18 human, Android 10,000 suddenly remembered the "Apocalypse of Wukong" revealing to Paul that the Eggman Armada is coming after one day Goku arrives to his homeworld. Krillin tries to reason with the Androids that Goku had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that the Eggman Armada is a new threat Android 16 also says that he was programmed to destroy Eggman. Then Android 16, Future Android 10,000 and Android 17 go off to be prepared to defend planet Wukong. Android 18 then kisses Krillin and they fly off. Krillin wonders if the Androids are as evil as Future Trunks warned but Paul Gekko revealed that the Androids are not evil but his future self's future self's Yamata no Orochi. Paul explains that his Imperator Nawakai turned the Androids into human beings when he discovered that Android 10,000 wasn't evil in the future this made the Z Fighters very relieved. Aboard the Final Fortress, Darth Baron knows better and orders the fleet to Wukong. The Z Fighters, realizing the Eggman Empire had probably conquered Paul Gekko's planet that was once a peaceful kingdom, orders the evacuation of the planet. With the efforts of the Z Fighters, Android 16, Future Android 10,000 and Android 17, they buy them enough time to let the Mushroom Rebels and Ayame's group to escape the planet even with the cost of Goku and Future Android 10,000's life before Eggman Armada had already conquered the planet after capturing the super roundabout. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom **Legendary Saints ***Seiya ***Shiryu ***Hyoga ***Ikki ***Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother **Frieza *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto **Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Paul Pedrosa **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki **Gohan **Goku **Piccolo **Krillin **Android 10,000 **Android 10,000's sister **Future Trunks Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra *Tai Shui Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens **Multiverse Planets ***Wukong Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon